


【良堂】良辰谁与共(Part 1)

by Crispandice



Series: 「佳期如孟」及后续系列 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良辰谁与共(Part 1)

1.  
有些感情在夏天阳台兰草的气味里发了酵，却又被初秋凌冽的冷空气压了下去。

周九良走得干脆利落，只带了随身必备的东西和几件衣服。他仿佛是迫不及待地逃离了孟鹤堂的家，别说毛巾牙刷，就连他的手机充电器都没带走，安安静静地躺在卧室床头柜上。  
孟鹤堂坐在次卧的床边对着天花板愣了许久。他好几次想给周九良打电话，通讯录点开对方的号码，却迟迟不敢按下拨号键。没开灯的房间里手机屏幕亮着略显刺眼的光，他弯下身，以一个蜷缩着的姿势捂着额头，混沌的脑袋里思索半天，实在不知道自己有什么理由给对方打电话，更不知道开口该说些什么。  
一天之内他经历了太多预料之外的事情，身心俱疲，像是被掏空了一样，躺在床上都觉得像是浮在冰冷的水里。

孟鹤堂环顾四周，貌似什么东西都没变，一切熟悉的陈设摆列都仿佛在告诉他，周九良走了只是他恍惚间的一个错觉，又或者，他只是外出一会儿，随时都可能回来。

周末之后孟鹤堂照常上班，他穿戴整齐，头发梳得一丝不苟。如往常一般往发梢和颈间喷了点香杉雨藤，准备在轻盈又丰富的植物香气里开始自己新的一天。  
他看起来精神饱满又气定神闲，仿佛前几天夜里焦躁又疲惫的人根本不是自己。

即使在这种时候，孟鹤堂依然保持着一直以来的习惯要求，永远对外人展示自己最好的状态，不允许在任何时刻表现出自己的疲累。  
他倔强着打起精神，在成年人残酷又忙碌的世界里、在每一处看得见的细节上都认真维护着自己应有的体面。

孟鹤堂第一次感恩自己的工作如此忙碌，谈判后期所有人都绷紧了神经，办公室里日光灯亮得刺眼，走廊的打印机不知停歇地运作着，有规律地发出着声响。  
其实该他负责的部分已经完成了，他又刚出差回来，理应是不必太过忙碌的，可孟鹤堂自己又主动接了好几个工作任务，像是自己跟自己较上了劲，不给自己留任何喘息的机会。

下午办公室的小姑娘给孟鹤堂递资料，见他正半眯着眼用手揉眉心，小声地问了一句要不要帮他泡杯咖啡。孟鹤堂略显疲惫地抬眼，道了声谢，十分钟后热腾腾的咖啡递到自己桌子上，他条件反射性地去拿杯子，指尖刚触碰到杯身立刻又缩回来。  
“有点儿烫。”他扯着嘴角向对方解释，摩挲着通红的指尖，声音冷淡：“我待会儿再喝，你下班前把整理好的报告发给我。”  
小姑娘答应了一声，带上门走了。

指尖灼热的痛感刺激得他睡意全无，孟鹤堂叹一口气，靠在略显宽大的皮椅靠背上，双手捂住脸。  
他简直是在把自己往崩溃的边缘逼，他又何尝不知道这么做一点好处都没有。  
可是他又能怎么办呢，不明不白的情绪堵在他的胸口，他花了好长的时间、好大的力气，但那股酸涩的滋味不仅没被消化掉，反而愈演愈烈，苦得他喘不过气。  
他也很想找个时间醉到不省人事，可惜他根本没这个机会。他有负责的项目、没看完的条款和没完成的工作。他的肩上压着的责任令他连喘息都来不及，又哪儿来机会去酩酊大醉。

办公室的空调冷气还开着，出风口嗡嗡地发出声响，听得孟鹤堂无端地开始烦躁。  
身体的疲惫和心里的酸涩变成一只只蚂蚁，没日没夜地啃噬着他的神经。  
要下班了，他不想下班。  
每次回家都像面临着一种酷刑，他开门后总是下意识地向厨房看去，以前周九良总爱开着厨房的灯，自己晚归的时候桌子上还摆着菜。他刚离开的那几天孟鹤堂自己出门后也故意把厨房灯开着，好像是在给自己留一个莫名其妙地念想，几天后他便不再开着了，每天下班后厨房灯亮着，回过神来想起家里是没人，倒显得更凄凉。

恼怒和迷惑渐渐褪去，反而是内疚逐渐占了上风，后悔和自责在他胸口最不容忽视的地方摇旗呐喊，宣告着自己的存在感。孟鹤堂知道错全在他，但他始终不确定这件事还有没有挽留的余地。  
他也不知道怎么迈出步去补偿受伤的周九良。

孟鹤堂在三天后的晚上给周九良打了电话。  
他踌躇了半个多小时，给自己找了无数个借口才拨通了对方的电话号码。  
可机械的女声告诉他“您拨打的电话已关机”。孟鹤堂把手机放下，十分钟后又打了第二个，然后在第二个十分钟后打了第三个。  
他没有勇气去猜周九良是真的没开机还是把他拉黑了，也不敢去怀疑周九良是不是被他伤到直接和他断了联系。他锁掉手机又打开，锁掉又打开，最终忍无可忍，把手机扔到了床的另一边去。

孟鹤堂越来越觉得周九良是在故意报复他。  
周九良之前对他有多温柔，现在回忆起来就有多残忍。即使周九良走了，他生活的点点滴滴里还是有周九良的影子。洗漱室放着周九良的牙刷，卧室衣柜里挂着周九良的衬衫，门口玄关摆着周九良的拖鞋，浴室里还放着周九良选的新的洗发水，迷迭香的味道，很夏天。  
孟鹤堂甚至不知道该不该把不属于自己的东西扔掉，好几次他都把周九良的牙刷拿起来，往垃圾桶扔的时候又犹豫了，催眠式自欺欺人地想：他东西都没拿走，要是他回来了呢？

他无数次的加班回家，关上门光脚踩在冰冷的地板上，走进浴室里。  
无数的情绪堆积在他的身体里，他累得不行，一点都不愿意再去关注、思考些什么了。高强度的工作不允许他再在夜里对着天花板出神、对着床患得患失，他只能试着忽视掉一切心头翻涌上来的情绪，洗澡睡觉，忙碌的工作结束，经历过一点都不安稳的睡眠，睁开眼又是崭新的一天。

成年人的哭泣方式有很多种。夜色弥漫，孟鹤堂自虐式地拼命吞咽着席卷而上的疼痛感，每次回味都像再次扯开一道快缝补好的旧口子，撕拉一声，留下一阵钝痛。

2.  
周九良之前自己租的房子根本就没退，他是打定了主意，撒谎也要住进孟鹤堂家，却没想到会有自己主动搬出来的那一天。  
他没谈过恋爱，但却也不是傻子，他以为自己错了一次，就不会再错了。  
他以为孟鹤堂在酒店勾搭他是因为喜欢他，他傻乎乎地上了套，却发现对方只是玩玩而已；后来他以为孟鹤堂主动撩拨他是因为喜欢他，又傻乎乎地回应了，他虽然不爱言语，但是却从不掩饰自己对孟鹤堂的喜欢。  
他们什么都做过了，热烈的、温柔的、带着蜜糖的、透着醋味的。除开性，亲吻拥抱相拥而眠更是多到如家常便饭。周九良虽然不清楚到底是什么时候算是开始，但他理所应当地以为他们已经在一起了。  
而且在一起好一阵子了。

周九良心底的喜欢有九分，表现了三分，说出来的一分都不到。但即使是这样，他也从来没怀疑否定过自己对孟鹤堂的感觉。  
他从来不是一个爱胡思乱想的人，一开始认定了要和孟鹤堂在一起，周九良就朝着这个目标去做了。

七月初秦霄贤来S市找过他一次，秦霄贤说是来面试，实际上算是来找他玩。两个人好久不见，在酒吧里喝得晕晕乎乎，一直愁眉不展的秦霄贤好几杯酒下肚后才自嘲般地开口说，我失恋了。  
秦霄贤握着酒杯愤愤不平，骂对方玩弄感情，看他傻就使劲骗他，最后骂着骂着眼睛都红了，连忙给自己灌了一口酒。  
周九良仔细打量着秦霄贤，琢磨着要不要给他递纸巾，最后还是没忍住，轻声问到底是因为什么分手了。  
秦霄贤咧嘴一笑，说对方不喜欢我，跟前任和好了，我老秦当了个备胎。他又灌了一口酒，红着眼睛喃喃自语道，也对，都没表白过，哪儿就喜欢了呢。

那时周九良突然意识到了什么。他和孟鹤堂之间也是这样，从来没有什么约定和承诺，也没有情话跟表白，最开始他丝毫不在意，现在好像也开始不确定了。  
他回到家后栽在沙发里，浑身上下都是酒气。酒吧熙攘嘈杂的声音仿佛还回荡在耳边，他迷糊着抬起头，望向落地窗外阳台的几棵绿植。  
周九良迟钝的回忆起来，孟鹤堂不在家，出差了。  
他摸索着翻出自己的手机，眯起眼睛拨通孟鹤堂的电话。每一声的回铃音仿佛都在放大着他心里的不确定性，周九良不知疲倦地重播着孟鹤堂的号码，手肘倔强地撑着身体的重量，等着对面的人把电话接通。

孟鹤堂声音出来的那一刹那周九良觉得自己躁动的心瞬间静下来了，他撑着的身体倒回沙发里去，在柔软的沙发靠垫上安静地思念着电流对面的那个人。  
他醉酒糊涂的迷离中很想告诉电话那头的孟鹤堂，我觉得我很喜欢你，虽然我不知道为什么，可是我就是很喜欢；他还想说，我不是因为你撩拨才喜欢你的，我好像最开始、从第一眼的时候，就喜欢你了。

酒精催化下他的思维方式好像更少年了，他根本没想过孟鹤堂的回答会是什么，那一刻他冲动着，只想说出内心青涩的情话，可舌头好像不听使唤，最后他踌躇沉默半天，支支吾吾地问孟鹤堂记不记得阳台上的第三棵兰草。  
周九良红着脸，不知是因为酒精的作用的还是告白的羞涩，小心翼翼地对孟鹤堂说了一句想念。  
——那应该是他们之间第一次、也是唯一一次的情话。

如今回想起来周九良只觉得好笑，他把对方放在第一位，却连对方有没有把他放在心里面都不清楚。周九良愤怒又错愕，倾注到快溢出了的感情付诸流水他才意识到，他又错了一回。  
他以为孟鹤堂勾搭他是喜欢他，他以为孟鹤堂撩拨他也是喜欢他，他以为他们之间的感情是真的，不需要约定和承诺也清楚明了。  
周九良天真地相信了自己的感觉，给“以为”两个字加上了真实的情感，他毫无防备地把心交出去才发现，他们之间根本不是不需要承诺，是对方连一个承诺也不愿意给。

三天后他回B市准备着学校的事情，期间没有接到孟鹤堂任何一个电话。  
周九良看着机场地砖上被建筑轮廓分割成细线的阳光出神。被强制压抑下去的愤怒还在烧着他的胸口，煎熬夹杂着疼痛从身体里喷涌而出，他根本不知道如何缓解。  
他从没觉得自己被骗了，只觉得自己太傻，把假的当成了真的，把错的当成了对的。

周九良在关机的刹那间觉得，也许他和孟鹤堂，这两个没有交集的人，从一开始就是错的。

3.  
孟鹤堂强迫自己忙到脚不沾地地过了半个多月。  
办公室的小姑娘好几回都看着他桌上冷掉的午饭问他：“总监，我用微波炉再热一下吧？您午饭还没吃呢。”  
孟鹤堂做完最后一个标注，把手里的资料合上又拿起另外一份新的，他抬起头，瞥了一眼油腻腻的外卖：“我不太想吃，你去给我泡杯咖啡吧。”  
小姑娘欲言又止，端咖啡进来的时候也什么话都没说。

孟鹤堂不想给自己留任何不必要的空闲时间，他也这么做到了，回到家之后累到什么也不想做，光脚踏着冰冷的瓷砖，他只想睡觉。在疲惫的夜里点一盏小夜灯，伴着前调是新鲜柑橘的木制熏香，侧过身去合上眼睛酝酿睡意。

张云雷的酒吧装修已经完工了，在等待着试营业的期间里他整个人又恢复了活力。他给孟鹤堂打了好几个电话，叫他出来吃饭喝酒孟鹤堂都找借口回绝了。起初张云雷以为他是真的忙，被拒绝好几次就有些生气了，问他到底什么情况，还发语音凶巴巴地威胁他，不说实话就取消你终身八折优惠卡。  
孟鹤堂难得开心地笑了一下，说你明天中午有空吗，陪我吃个饭吧，我这几天饭都没吃明白。  
张云雷爽快地答应了，问他想吃什么，到时候我来接你。

“你们公司非法压榨你了吗？”这是张云雷开车来接孟鹤堂时说的第一句话。  
孟鹤堂无奈的笑了一下，睫毛垂下的阴影和眼底的乌青重合在一起。他把安全带系好，闭着眼靠回座椅里：“跟你说了最近忙得要死你还不信，快开车，我要饿死了。”  
张云雷撇了下嘴，有点儿心疼：“瞧你下巴都尖了，今儿我带你吃顿好的。”  
“我下巴本来就尖，”孟鹤堂一边回嘴一边把张云雷的脸转过去，自己把脑袋斜靠在车窗上闭目养神。

吃饭的时候张云雷锲而不舍地问了好几遍孟鹤堂才开口说最近的事，他只是简单地说了几句张云雷就猜得七七八八了。张云雷没说破，也没作评价，瞧着孟鹤堂努力强撑的样子自己心里也难受起来，本想拉着对方多聊一会儿，孟鹤堂却推辞说下午还有个会，要先回公司了。  
张云雷把他送回公司门口，把一颗糖塞进孟鹤堂上衣口袋里，叮嘱他：“周五我酒吧试营业，你必须得来，喝不喝酒都随意，想吃什么我给你备好，谁不来谁是孙子。”  
孟鹤堂点头：“行。”  
“说好了？”张云雷盯着他，很认真地追问。  
“说好了，我一定来。”孟鹤堂弯起眼睛，同样认真地答应了。

周九良把学校的事情办完又很快回到了S市。  
他还没离职，自然是要回来的。他在飞机上睡得很迷糊，不知道是不是褪黑素的原因，直到下飞机之后脑袋还有些晕，他出机场的瞬间下意识拿出手机想给孟鹤堂打个电话，和以前回S市一样，跟他说一句我下飞机了。

他半个月来一直都很愤怒，也一直很受伤，被怒火吞噬的理智重回他的视线后，周九良逐渐冷静下来，和以往一样理智又冷淡地开始梳理整件事情。  
他当然是怪孟鹤堂的，但如果他和孟鹤堂一开始就没有处在一个尴尬的关系上，最后两个人也不会是这样的结果。  
周九良一遍又一遍地回想他和孟鹤堂相遇又重聚的画面，回想记忆内他们相处的所有细节，他眯着眼睛，发觉自己主动住进孟鹤堂家里、想跟孟鹤堂谈恋爱的想法简直幼稚又可笑，曾经亲密的肢体接触变成沾了盐水的刀片，一深一浅时轻时重地割着他的心脏。

胸口的怒火再怎么也是压抑不下去的。周九良很要强，心里有多喜欢就走得有多决绝，既然都走了，他现在一点也不想跟孟鹤堂保持一种不清不楚的关系了。

周九良把桌子上的手机拿起来，打开微信点开和孟鹤堂的聊天。  
他们的聊天记录还停留在孟鹤堂出差回来的那一天，周九良问他吃饭了没，孟鹤堂回刚吃完。  
周九良飞快地摁下几个按钮，给孟鹤堂发了两条消息，他面无表情地把手机设置成静音模式，用剩下的最后那点力气，把自己脑袋蒙进枕头里。

4.  
暑去凉来，入秋虽说代表进入了秋天，但气温始终没有降下来。  
办公室的空调还是整日的开着，冰凉的冷气转着圈儿打在孟鹤堂的皮肤上，他喝一口冰拿铁，把最后一本资料合上。  
日光灯把他的脸照得煞白，孟鹤堂歪头看桌上的绿植，他几乎已经忘记这个小生命的存在了，绿油油的枝叶被S市毒辣的阳光晒得蔫呼呼的，要不是办公室的小姑娘记得每天浇水，估计这绿植早就死了。

明天上午签投资合同，下午回家，晚上去张云雷酒吧庆祝试营业。  
孟鹤堂把桌上的日历拿起来，再次核对了一下明天的安排，然后用笔把已经过了的日子划掉。  
不要命的工作一旦停下来，内心的空虚感就被无限放大。孟鹤堂身心俱疲，想着明天不能没有精神才决定提前回家，他不可能每天都精力充沛地对外展现一个完美的自己，他需要给自己留一个短暂的缓冲时间。

快入睡的时候张云雷给他发了好几条微信，一条是酒吧的地址，一条是酒吧的宣传链接，还有好几条是变着花样地提醒孟鹤堂一定得到场。  
孟鹤堂笑着回了一个OK的表情。

午夜的时候开始下小雨，细密的雨声落在窗户上，滴滴答答地响个没完。  
孟鹤堂即将睡着的时候恍惚间听到两声提示音，他揉着眼睛去够床头柜的手机，手机屏幕瞬间亮起的光刺得他眼睛生疼。  
周九良给他发了两条微信。  
一条是一笔数目不小的转账，一条是一个很简短的解释。  
简短到只有五个字：“欠你的房租”

就这么五个字，连标点符号都没有的五个字，就是周九良摔门而去的半个多月来，他们之间所有的交流。  
孟鹤堂错愕地看着手机屏幕。他设想过周九良咄咄逼人对他发火，也设想过周九良对他恶言相对冷眼相向，甚至设想过周九良那一拳砸下来，打痛他的脸。

但他从没设想过周九良会选择以这样的方式跟他道别，周九良的两条消息无异于给他们之间的关系下了最后通牒：两清了，我什么东西都不想欠你。

孟鹤堂赤脚踉跄着从卧室出来给自己灌了口水，走到客厅的时候小脚趾踢到垃圾桶，让他疼得倒抽一口凉气。他端着杯子走到阳台边想呼吸几口新鲜空气，外头雨帘交错，雨滴颤抖着落下来，空气仿佛都带了灰白色的冷调。

关于周九良走了这件事，他虽然不知道该怎么办，但一直以为还有挽留的余地，心底还抱着一丝周九良什么时候会回来的想法。  
“他的东西都没拿走”，孟鹤堂这么说服过自己无数次，而他自欺欺人给自己留的期望在下雨的夜里被周九良的两条消息碾得稀碎。

周九良的半包烟还放在茶几上，孟鹤堂把烟拿过来，抽出一根点燃，望着阳台上长势喜人的几株兰草，缓缓坐在阳台的地板上，靠着落地窗。  
他深吸一口，烟草的浓香在他唇齿间停留片刻，又被他缓缓地吐出去。  
他想了很多，但一直在问自己一个问题：最后怎么会到这么个地步？  
孟鹤堂不明白。

他喜欢周九良，他后知后觉地意识到了，却又在不清不楚间亲手结束了一段不明不白的感情。  
孟鹤堂想到这儿，觉得自己嗓子眼哽得发紧，眼睛也泛起一股热意。他叹了口气，扔掉烟头用手捂住眼睛，试图用冰凉的手指覆盖掉眼圈升腾起的温度。  
好像没什么用，滚烫的眼泪还是不受控制地流下来，打湿颤抖着的指缝。

5.  
孟鹤堂坐在阳台看了大半夜的雨，天快亮了才回卧室去，设好闹钟后缩在被子里强迫自己入睡。  
他早上还要去签合同，虽说他只是个配角，但也不能出任何差错。他始终得和以前一样，咬牙死撑过去。  
结束一段感情最体面的方式就是好聚好散，孟鹤堂昏沉睡去的恍惚间自嘲般地笑了，他和周九良之间，好聚都算不上，好散就更算不上了。  
他又转念一想，如果是这样就没了纠缠断了联系，何尝不是一种好散。

合同签得很顺利，回到公司刚过中午，孟鹤堂婉拒了同事一起吃饭的邀请，迈开步子往自己办公室走。  
他只睡了不到三个小时，前段时间累积的疲惫一股脑地在这个空隙里向他压过来，孟鹤堂清晨起来灌了好几杯浓咖啡才神采奕奕地撑了一上午，现在咖啡因褪去，整个人头晕脑胀，眼皮好像又千斤重，好像下一秒就要睡过去。

太困了，孟鹤堂揉揉自己的眼睛。  
下了一晚上的雨没有变小的趋势，反而越下越大，豆大的雨点毫不犹豫地往下砸，在玻璃上溅起一层浅白色的水雾。  
孟鹤堂把办公桌上的东西收拾好，把上个季度的财务报告装进公文包里才准备回家。他的车还停在公司的停车场，但他实在没精力再开车回家了，打了一辆出租，在朦胧的雨声里往家赶。

回到家他连居家服都不想换，就着单薄的衬衣钻进被窝里，他太困了，又太累了，感觉自己像是一个空壳，好像此时此刻只有睡眠才能填补他心中的空缺。  
孟鹤堂在昏沉之间用手机设了三个闹钟，他打算舒舒服服地睡一下午，晚上再去张云雷的酒吧讹他点吃的。

孟鹤堂睡得并不舒服。他做了一个奇怪的梦，梦里他陷入一个泥坑里，他挣扎着往上爬却越陷越深，心肝脾肺好像在锅里熬着，骨头更是针扎似的疼。  
黄昏十分他才模糊着醒来，窗外的雨依旧不依不饶地敲打着窗户玻璃，孟鹤堂艰难地撑起身子看时间，他三个闹钟全没听见，身体更像是被一辆大卡车压过一样，浑身上下都在疼，自己虚弱到连抬起手指头的力气都没有多少。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己应该是受凉生病了。他虚虚抬起已经肿了的眼皮，困顿间还想着自己答应了张云雷的事情。  
他试着动了下身子，很快就放弃了，他看东西都很模糊，更别说下床穿衣服了，他迷糊着打开手机通讯录，想给张云雷打个电话。  
又放他鸽子了，孟鹤堂半昏半醒地时候这么想着，张云雷下回见了他指不定要怎么捏他的脸呢。  
孟鹤堂侧过身，把手机贴着自己的脸，半张脸埋在枕头里，等着电话接通。

电话很快就通了，对面没有人说话。  
“喂……”孟鹤堂开口，喉咙里像被放过一把火，说出话来嗓子又干又哑，声音简直不像是他的。  
对面依旧没有声音，孟鹤堂把被子往上拉，他的脑袋很晕，藏进被子里好像能让他心里好受一点。  
他缩在被窝里闭起眼睛，声音又弱又哑：“我……我今天来不了……”他顿一下，喉咙肿得说话都疼，勉强吞咽的空档里他听见对方问他在哪儿，孟鹤堂想开口回话，嗓子里憋出一阵咳嗽，他昏昏沉沉地伸手去捂住嘴巴，手机从脸边滑下去，一点儿声音都没了。

昏睡了没多久孟鹤堂被门铃声吵醒了，同时响起的还有不间断的电话铃声。  
他从被窝里摸出手机，还没看清是谁打过来的时候对方就挂了，紧接响起的是很急促的门铃声。  
孟鹤堂掀开被子，觉得外面的空气冰冷得吓人，他刚站起来的时候觉得天旋地转，整个人都轻飘飘的。他眼睛都快睁不开了，可刺耳的门铃声一声又一声地催促着他，孟鹤堂赤脚摇摇晃晃地走到客厅，半倚着门框把门打开了。

他推开沉重的防盗门，迷蒙中看清了外面站着的人是周九良。  
周九良穿着一件灰黑色的薄大衣，右手拿着手机，还保持着一个打电话的姿势。他的大衣冰冷湿润，带着些雨水的味道。  
孟鹤堂瞬间把浑身的警惕放下了，他撑得太久了，好不容易建起的城墙在见到对方的时候迅速坍塌。他艰难地冲周九良露出一个虚弱的笑，失去意识之前只觉得自己不受控制地在往对方身上倒，还记得自己额头碰到了周九良的下巴。

6.  
孟鹤堂好久都没生病了，他一直很注重饮食，也有锻炼的习惯，别说发烧，他连感冒都很少有。  
吹了一晚上的夜风加上入秋降温，这次他直接烧晕过去了。

周九良抿着嘴巴，搂住孟鹤堂往卧室走，把他放回被窝里，又伸手探他的额头。孟鹤堂额头滚烫，脸也烧得通红，就连鼻腔里呼出的气都是热烫的。  
周九良的手指太凉，他俯下身去把自己的额头抵着孟鹤堂的，想辨别出对方到底烧得有多厉害。  
肌肤相触的时候，孟鹤堂的气息顺着滚烫的体温传过来，像是要烧到周九良心里去。那一瞬间，他鼻子里吸进的全是心心念念的孟鹤堂的味道。  
周九良握紧孟鹤堂的手又松开。半个多月过去了，他以为时间可以冲淡一切，他以为再见面时自己心里不会再翻涌起什么了。  
可看见对方的时候周九良才发觉，他对孟鹤堂的想念简直像是一壶清酿的酒。时间不仅不能冲淡酒酿的香气，反而时间越长，酒香愈发浓烈甘醇。  
想念飘出的味道勾得他心里苦涩更甚。孟鹤堂虚弱着还没倒向他，他就已经下意识伸出手去接了。

周九良把被雨水打湿的大衣脱下来，伸手去拍孟鹤堂的脸。  
“起来，去医院。”周九良动作很轻，但声音很冷，孟鹤堂被他叫醒，迷迷糊糊地用脸蹭了一下他的掌心。他缩在被子里的手伸出来，好像是想抓住什么。  
周九良又说了一遍孟鹤堂才开口吱声，他眯着眼睛在被窝里小声嗫嚅：“……能不能不去医院？”他哑着嗓子和周九良打商量：“我不想去医院……”  
周九良把放在孟鹤堂脸边的手收回来，准备去拿体温计和退烧药。他刚直起身想站起来的时候，发觉自己右手被轻轻拉住了。

他一回头发现孟鹤堂正看着他。  
孟鹤堂的眼眶全红了，好像下一秒就要流下泪来。他虚弱又小心翼翼地拉住周九良右手的两根手指，小声地跟他说：“对不起……”  
几秒后周九良感觉自己被拉住的手指又被攥紧了几分，孟鹤堂吸了一下鼻子，带着哭腔问他：“……你还生我的气吗？”


End file.
